Where?
by Harvest 2.0
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos: a librarian, a good friend, a great co-worker, and now, a girlfriend. Now finding love in the form of a mute girl named Neo, she must prove to the world that she's worthy of being loved! To where would their roads lead them? A collection of Pyrrha x Neo one shots set in a modern day AU! [Temporarily Completed]
1. Rain

Rain.

Pyrrha never wondered why, but she has always been fond of it.

She enjoyed watching the raindrops fall on the window, guessing which droplet would fall faster than the others as if it were a race. She loves the calmness the rain instills in her with the sound it makes.

But most of all, Pyrrha enjoys the cold. Smiling, she took a sip of her coffee as she watched the rain continue.

It was odd, she thought. Very odd.

She took another sip.

A flash of lightning, and then a low rumble.

"Thunder…" she softly said, sighing as she stood up from the couch she was on. Sipping more from her cup of coffee, she walked towards her room.

The rain then became stronger.

She didn't open the door. She hesitated, unsure of what she'll expect.

"Love? Are you alright?" she spoke, slowly opening the door.

Relief washed over her seeing as the individual on the bed seemed peacefully sleeping.

She walked over to the bed, and leaned down. "A closer look, and you truly are an angel…" she whispered, planting a kiss on the other person's forehead.

She then placed the cup she was holding on the bedside table and sat beside the sleeping person.

"I'll be here when you wake up…" she softly spoke.

* * *

Rain.

Neo was never fond of such. It always made her feel bad. She doesn't like it. She never did.

She hates the cold, she doesn't like getting wet, and watching the raindrops makes her uncomfortable.

That was her life, until she met _her_.

Clinging onto her, she heard yet another rumble from the heavens. She was shaking a bit.

It was what awoke her in the first place.

Arms then wrapped around her in a loving embrace, and Neo smiled.

She always thought that she'll live her life alone. It was a huge relief that she realized she wasn't going to, that she never would be alone.

"The rain won't hurt you, love. I assure you." She then softly said. Neo then became calm, the tension in her decreasing, and ultimately, vanishing as lips went into contact with her forehead.

The thunder came back, but this time, Neo didn't feel tense. She smiled, enjoying the warmth she feels.

She then heard humming from the girl that she's currently hugging. She looked up, confused, yet smiling, at her.

"Don't be confused, dear: I'm humming a lullaby." The other girl simply said. Neo then shook her head. "You're not sleepy anymore?" she asked. Neo nodded, hugging her once more.

* * *

"Neo?" Pyrrha called out. The small girl looked up to her, a smile present on her face. Pyrrha can't help but smile as well. "You okay now?" she asked, and the small girl nodded.

She giggled, and leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips. Neo accepted.

Pyrrha then pushed the smaller girl back down on the bed, breaking their kiss. Neo pouted, much to the tall girl's amusement.

"Aw don't give me that adorable face, I'm sorry~" she sweetly said, kissing her again.

Neo accepted the kiss, but broke away, not looking at Pyrrha. Pyrrha, on the other hand, became confused. "What's wrong?" she asked, pinning her in the process.

The smaller girl blushed, but didn't try to break free. She still decided not to look at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was all the more confused, yet she tried deciphering the current situation. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together.

"Oh, you want to be on top?" she then asked, and Neo blushed harder. Pyrrha giggled, and pulled her up, embracing her.

She then turned around and comfortably laid her back on the bed.

"Now, you're on top!" she said, giggling more. Neo's face has now gone even redder.

Though, she shook her head, and now looked determined. Pyrrha was confused once more. "What's…wrong?" she asked, waiting as Neo inched closer. Their noses touched.

She felt Neo shudder. She was nervous. Pyrrha can't help but smile.

"Why did you want to be on top?" she asked, her arms wrapping around the smaller girl's waists. Neo was surprised by the question, but then hid her face at the crook of her neck, surprising as well the other girl.

"Is it because you like the feeling of dominating?" Pyrrha asked.

Neo shook her head, hugging her.

"Is it because you feel excitement?" she asked again.

Once more, Neo shook her head.

Pyrrha then giggled, kissing the top of Neo's head. "Is it because you want to show how much you love me?"

Neo then looked at her, seemingly on the verge of crying. She smiled, and amidst the tear stains, inched closer, touching Pyrrha's lips.

The taller girl accepted, kissing her back.

* * *

**787 words in total, excluding this author's note. My first take on making a fanfic which is a collection of one shots! I hope it didn't disappoint!**

**\- Harvest**


	2. Rain (2)

"_The forecast wasn't kidding: it does rain hard tonight…" Pyrrha said, walking through the streets, holding strongly on her umbrella with her right hand and making sure her jacket is secure with her left. _

_As head librarian, it was her duty to finish whatever it is that is necessary. Her assistant, a lovely lady named Blake Belladonna, prompted to stay with her, but she kept saying that she'll be fine alone._

_She sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have refused…" she said to herself, passing by one lamppost to another._

_Lost in her thoughts, she walked slowly underneath the rain, sheltered simply by her umbrella._

_Until she saw a lone figure underneath the lamppost near her house._

_Pyrrha stopped. Underneath the light, she could somehow see what this individual was wearing._

_A tank top and shorts. She went closer; mere inches from the figure._

"_A…girl?" Pyrrha simply whispered._

_Her arms are wrapped around herself: her only shield against the cold._

_She looked at the girl in front of her._

_Pyrrha went closer, now inspecting the girl further._

"_Bruised skin, red marks on her neck, clothes almost torn…" she said, not wanting to continue._

_What struck her the most, however, was when their eyes locked at each other. She has a beautiful, mismatched pair._

_Pyrrha took out her phone. She quickly dialed a number._

"_Hello? Yes, um, I would like to report something. There's someone here who appears to be a victim of abuse. Yes, please, thank you."_

_She then went closer to the girl, sharing her umbrella with her._

* * *

Neo peeked at the window, seeing how the rain mostly obscured the natural view. She touched the glass and was surprised how cold it became.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, due to the rain the library would be closed today. Miss Belladonna are you at the library? W-What are you doing the—something important? Very well, just make sure you get home soon, okay? Alright, bye!"

She sighed, putting the phone on the couch. Neo was still gazing at the window, but then decided to stay at the couch.

Pyrrha sat next to her.

They both stared at the ceiling.

The rain kept pouring, but it didn't get louder. Neo slumped over to Pyrrha.

"A boring day, huh?" the tall girl simply said.

She reached for the remote on the table near the couch. "Wanna watch something?" she asked Neo, who, in turn, shook her head.

Pyrrha placed the remote back at the table, while Neo made herself comfortable on her girlfriend's lap.

"I wish we could go somewhere today, but it was said that the rain would go harder later." She then said, stroking Neo's hair.

The small girl turned to her, smiling. Pyrrha smiled as well, booping her nose. "Of course, I've always preferred staying here~" she sweetly said, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

The heavens rumbled once more. The thunder keeps getting louder.

A worried look came across Pyrrha's face. She stared at Neo, and the girl did likewise.

"I'm here." Said Pyrrha as Neo sat up, now positioning herself on her lap and hugging her.

"I promise you it will get better…" she continued, kissing her forehead. Neo nodded slowly.

* * *

"_We've tried everything we could. She has improved greatly, yet she hasn't removed her fear of rain. This is perhaps related to incidents she has been involved back where she 'worked'." The therapist told Pyrrha, handing an envelope to her. "This is where you'll find all her records."_

_Pyrrha nodded. "Does she fear the rain in particular or something related to it?" she asked, looking at the small girl seated on the bed, a worried look on her face._

_The therapist removed his glasses. "She's afraid of thunder."_

_Pyrrha nodded again. "I will take care of her. I've already processed all the necessary documents."_

_The therapist nodded. "I'm very sorry we couldn't do more."_

_Pyrrha smiled. "It's okay." She said, now going over to the small girl._

_She crouched down, looking at her. "Hello! My name is Pyrrha. I found you badly injured out in the rain two weeks ago and I'm here again to ask you an important question." She said, offering her hand._

_The girl timidly nodded, and shook her hand._

"_But before that, what's your name?" _

_The small girl looked around, searching for something. She found a single sheet of paper near her and took it. _

_She showed her what was written on it._

"_Neo…your name is Neo?" asked Pyrrha, and the girl nodded. _

_She then looked at the therapist._

"_She's mute." Told the therapist to her._

_Neo then looked away, a bit sad. "Hey, it's okay. Sometimes words aren't enough to convey our feelings, you know?" she said, trying to cheer her up._

_Neo refused to look at her, and Pyrrha sighed. But then, she still smiled._

"_Anyways, for the question: do you wish to stay with me?"_

_At this, Neo looked at her. Pyrrha noticed how her lips trembled and her eyes water. She then got hugged by the little girl._

_Pyrrha hugged back._


	3. Ill

Pyrrha was tired. The moment she entered the house she simply dumped her bag at the side after closing the door and went for the sofa, crashing onto it.

Neo heard the soft "bump!" and went out of the bedroom to greet her. She got worried the moment she saw her on the couch, seemingly lifeless.

She went and nudged her gently. Pyrrha then softly groaned, and begrudgingly sat up. Neo then saw her tired expression, and can't help but pity her.

She's been overworking. Neo gently kissed her on the lips.

Pyrrha accepted, but was too tired to even wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

Neo broke away, and she pouted. She wanted her to open her eyes.

"Neo…I'm sorry…" then spoke Pyrrha. Even in speech, it is evident that she needed rest. "My assistant…and I did a lot…today…" she explained.

Neo gently kissed her again, much to the tall girl's displeasure.

Once they broke away, she slightly opened her eyes. "I'm explaining…things." She said, a bit annoyed. Neo pouted, and shook her head, indicating that she needed no further explanation.

Pyrrha sighed, and buried her face on the crook of the other's neck. Neo caught her, and she smiled. "I'm sorry…for worrying you." She said, and Neo simply pat her at the back.

* * *

Neo woke up to bad news.

Her girlfriend was having a fever.

The first thing she did was put a cold, damp towel on her forehead, and then covered her with the blanket they share when sleeping.

Neo thought of the next step. Her morning routines of fixing her hair and brushing her teeth would come _after_ she thought of what to do next.

She remembered that Pyrrha took a bath last night, so she wouldn't have problems bathing her for today, _yet_.

She pondered over her next steps, when she heard Pyrrha groan. "N…Neo?" she called out. She immediately darted to her side.

Pyrrha weakly smiled. "I'm sorry." She said, and Neo shook her head, indicating that it's alright. Compared to last night, the way she speaks today is relatively better.

"You can attend to me later. Go ahead and do whatever you must do." She softly spoke, closing her eyes again.

Neo can't help but notice how red her face is. Too much body temperature, she thought.

She nodded at her, and stood up. She then proceeded to do her morning routine. Afterwards, she went back to the room, took a hair tie and tied her hair to a ponytail.

She noticed the pained expression on Pyrrha's face. Nevertheless, she was sleeping again. Neo decided to make breakfast for her.

Bacon and eggs were on her mind.

As she entered the kitchen, she was hit by a sense of nostalgia. It was…weird, but nonetheless welcome.

"_Are you hungry? Come, let me prepare something for you!" _she suddenly remembered Pyrrha saying. She smiled fondly.

It was during the first week she stayed with her.

Enjoying the memory, she quickly went to work.

* * *

Neo looked at the time. She was surprised to see that it was only 7:30 am. The sun was already up, its rays entering the open window as she flipped yet another egg.

The bacon strips were already fried, and they looked perfect in her eyes.

As soon as she was done cooking, she immediately prepared the food on a plate. She first poured ketchup on the egg, following its shape, and then took two slices of bread, not toasted.

Afterwards, she removed the white apron she wore. She then took a fork and knife and was about to put it on a tray when the plate was suddenly taken from her hands.

She was surprised. Pyrrha simply smiled. "Hello again!" she greeted, cold towel still on her head.

She suddenly got mad. She approached her, pointing at her forehead, and then at her entire being, indicating that she shouldn't be standing.

Pyrrha kissed the top of her head, making Neo blush. "It's just a fever, my love." She said. Neo was still mad, not convinced.

Pyrrha simply giggled, and proceeded eating. "I understand your worry, but trust me, I'll be okay. I will take medicine after I eat!" she said, smiling at her. Neo looked away, untying her ponytail and was still blushing.

Though, she does admit that Pyrrha looks a bit better now, amidst those flushed cheeks of her.

"But," she then said, as Neo sat down next to her "you're temporarily not allowed to be intimate with me, lest the fever be passed unto you."

Neo looked sad, but she smiled at her, nodding.

Pyrrha smiled back, glad that she understood her.

Then Neo went and kissed her in the lips.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, and her shock remained as the small girl broke away.

"N-Neo!"


	4. Concern

"Miss Nikos are you sure you're alright? You can stay at home today if you're still not feeling well." came the words of Blake Belladonna, her trusted assistant, and overall great friend.

Pyrrha simply smiled. "I assure you, I am alright. Neo took great care of me~" she simply said, her tone sweet at the mention of the name.

Blake smiled as well. "Then, I am assured enough." She replied, proceeding to now consult her with regards to the books they are to donate at the public school near them.

Back to work as usual, Pyrrha thought. She then went back to work as well.

Yet her mind wasn't focused. She was worried, worried about how Neo is doing.

She dazed out in the middle of an important letter regarding a meeting between her and the Headmaster of a prestigious academy that Blake had to snap twice to get her attention.

"Huh? What? Ah yes, the students—"

"Just as I thought," Blake said, shaking her head, "are you sure you're alright, head librarian?" she asked, making Pyrrha sigh.

"No. No, I don't think I am." She told her. Blake was about to put her hand on her forehead when Pyrrha stopped her. "Ah, no, I'm fine in terms of the fever. I'm simply…worried." She said, her expression forlorn.

Blake can't help but smile. "Neo?" she asked, and Pyrrha nodded.

She then set down the folder she was holding on the table, took a chair, set it adjacent to where Pyrrha is and sat down. "Tell me what happened, I'll listen."

* * *

Neo was bored.

She already ate breakfast, did chores, and took a quick nap. She is now currently lying on the sofa, not sure of what to do next.

Pyrrha won't be coming home until 4 in the afternoon.

It was only 10 am, the last time Neo checked.

She sighed, and went to the bedroom. She opened the bedside table's drawer, took out her phone and laid herself down on the bed.

She then proceeded to text her girlfriend.

'_I'm bored, please come home quickly~'_, she texted, smiling a bit.

She was then surprised to receive a reply quickly.

"_Are you alright, Neo?"_ asked her girlfriend.

'_Not when you're not around~'_ Neo then replied.

This time, Pyrrha didn't reply quickly. She waited for five minutes, which then became thirty, and then an hour.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Pyrrha sighed, hands on her face, the phone on her work desk. "I knew it, she's not okay." She said.

Blake was recording their finances regarding new books to be purchased when she heard these words. She smiled. "You think she got the fever?" she asked.

"She kissed me, Blake, there is a possibility that she has." She replied, hands still on her face. She was feeling a bit stressed.

Blake simply checked the time. It was already 2:30 pm. "Do you trust that she can take care of herself?" she asked, and Pyrrha sighed, removing her hands from her face.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" she answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Blake giggled. "Then you should be aware, more than anyone else that she can take care of herself if she ever did have an illness."

At this, her eyes widened. She looked at her assistant, dumbfounded. "O-Oh…" she simply said. She then pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, and then smiling.

She then giggled as well. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright: I become that way sometimes." Her assistant simply replied.

"The exhaustion we both feel doesn't help as well." Pyrrha then replied, and Blake simply nodded in agreement. "Let's finish this quickly, shall we?"

* * *

"Neo?" she called out, entering inside the house. She took off her shoes, and then removed her jacket and placed it on the couch, putting her bag afterwards. She then set the paper bag she was holding on the table nearby.

Neo then came rushing towards her from the kitchen. Pyrrha had her arms ready for a loving hug.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" she asked, and Neo smiled wide, taking her hand and lead her there.

Once they reached it, she pointed at a pot on the stove, producing a bit of steam. Pyrrha smiled. "Making a hotpot?" she asked, and Neo enthusiastically nodded.

Pyrrha then opened the lid, to check the pot's contents, and was surprised. "You made a lot, huh? And I also brought home chicken nuggets, but we can't add them in here." She then said, closing the pot. "Well, I can invite Blake over for dinner!" she then exclaimed.

Neo tugged at her shirt. As Pyrrha looked, she pointed at the condiments. "Sauce for the nuggets?" asked Pyrrha, and Neo nodded.

The taller girl smiled again, and leaned down, kissing her dearly. Neo wrapped her arms around her.

They broke away from each other, and Neo nuzzled noses with Pyrrha. "I'm really lucky to have you~" Pyrrha sweetly said, giggling afterwards.

Neo hugged her happily. Pyrrha did the same.

"Say, you didn't contract the fever I had, didn't you?" she then asked, her concern from the past hours coming back.

Neo simply looked at her and shook her head. Pyrrha then sighed happily, pecking her lips. "I'm relieved, then."

The small girl then caressed her girlfriend's cheeks, and slowly pulled her in for another kiss. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her once more.


	5. Late

She's been busy with work again, Neo thought. She was waiting for her lover to come home.

Neo was mad, irritated even, yet every time she sees Pyrrha come home weary and tired, she immediately forgets her annoyance.

As if on cue, her lover came.

"Hello, love~" she sweetly said, although her expression showed weariness. Neo quickly ran to her, hugging her tight.

Pyrrha let out an exhausted sigh, and kissed the top of her head.

Neo didn't let go. "Neo I'm…terribly sorry." She simply said, the weariness evident, as well, in her voice.

The short girl looked at her, cupped her face and leaned in closer, kissing her. Pyrrha held her even closer as she returned the kiss.

They broke away, and simply stared at each other. Pyrrha noticed that Neo's eyes were gleaming in a…sad manner. She wanted to tell her something _so bad_ that it's the reason she's up late at night, waiting for her.

Neo, meanwhile, was admiring at how amazing her girlfriend really is: that she could go home late at night and, although tired, would still have the time to smother her with affection.

"Neo, what is it?" asked Pyrrha, leaning closer again, pecking her lips. "Is there something that you long for?"

Neo simply placed her arms on Pyrrha's shoulders, her hands behind her head. She nodded, her eyes still locked onto Pyrrha's own.

She then mouthed the word "yes".

Such an action struck her hard. Neo is mute, she knew that: but seeing her do that made her realize how much she needed her.

"Neo…" was all Pyrrha could say before she was pulled in for another kiss.

* * *

She was panting, not because of the exhaustion she felt from work, no. That was three hours ago. This was a different one.

Beneath her was the girl she once sheltered from the rain. Beneath her was the girl she once took in for the first time in her somewhat lonely home.

Neo smiled, amidst the exhaustion she, too, was feeling. Pyrrha caressed her cheek, placing a strand of her beautiful pink hair behind her ear.

She then raised her arms, and latched them unto Pyrrha. The girl on top of her gazed at the marks on her neck and shoulders.

Pyrrha smiled. She was satisfied, but she wasn't done yet.

"You make me proud, Neo~ Lasting this long~" she remarked, and Neo smiled at her, happy that she satisfied her needs.

Pyrrha then went closer, hungrily kissing her again.

"But, I hope to satisfy you more…" she then softly said after breaking away from her for a moment. Neo shook her head, and kissed her again.

* * *

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see morning light. Instead, she was met with darkness.

She glanced at her right, looking at the window, whose curtains are down. The moon has passed, yet its light, though faint, still crept inside the room.

There was someone on her left, cuddling into her, sleeping comfortably. Pyrrha smiled, and although she wanted to stay for a while, she thought it was best to sit up and merely wonder.

And she did.

She wondered about the days to come, about what she'll be doing, and what the future with her beloved looks like.

Yet on the topic of her beloved, she realized that the month of February has long passed.

They weren't able to celebrate the day of love.

Pyrrha pondered over it, while she patted the sleeping Neo's head.

She needs something to compensate for such.

She shook her head. Too early, she thought. She needed something that would fully wake her up.

Though it may be the case with the time, she carefully got up to take a quick shower. She had plans to make.

After doing so, she went to the kitchen to treat herself some coffee. She then proceeded back to the room, sipping her beverage.

Carefully closing the door behind her, she smiled as she saw Neo still asleep.

She then sat at the bedside table, sipping her coffee as she thinks of plans.

"I wonder...what would Neo like to do?" She asked herself softly, taking a sip again.

It was still early. She had time. Although she didn't know if she would be back home early.

She then heard Neo shuffling around in the sheets.

The small girl then raised her cute little head, eyes squinted, looking for her.

Once she has her eyes on her, Pyrrha smiled, and took another sip from her coffee.

Neo smiled back, and slowly got out of the bed. The blanket was wrapped around her, but it fell down the moment she was mere inches from Pyrrha.

"My love, you're naked. Aren't you cold?" Pyrrha asked.

Neo yawned, and sat on her lap, straddling her.

Pyrrha giggled, and, setting her cup on the table, wrapped her arms around the girl's naked form.

Neo looked at her, still sleepy, yet still smiling.

Pyrrha leaned in closer, kissing her gently.

She then caressed her girlfriend's smooth skin, but the kiss didn't last.

They broke away, and Neo pointed at her lips, then at the cup of coffee on the table.

"I taste like caffeine?" She asked, and Neo nodded, pecking her lips. "I added sugar, so it should be sweet…" she then softly said.

They kissed again.

* * *

Pyrrha remembered that she had a concern that her girlfriend must know.

After what seemed like mere seconds, they broke away again.

"Neo, the day to celebrate love is over. I'm sorry." She said, a sad look on her face.

Neo shook her head, and caressed her cheek. She then mouthed the word "you".

Afterwards, she took both of Pyrrha's hands and placed them on her bare chest. She mouthed the word "here".

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"I'm...always there?" She asked. Neo nodded.

She mouthed the word "always".

Pyrrha smiled, and then she took both of Neo's hands as well.

She places them on her chest, as well.

"You're always here, as well."


	6. Bad Dreams

Neo found herself in a strange, but seemingly familiar place. The place seemed dark, but there were colorful yet blinding lights illuminating the place.

The smell of nicotine and alcohol were heavy, and Neo covered her nose.

She never liked it. Not one bit.

She wanted to find a way out, but there doesn't seem to be any exits around.

Neo was afraid. Of all the places she could go, this is the one place she'd never run back to.

She walked forward, loud music in the background, and even louder cheers from each corner of the place.

It was always this lively.

As she kept walking, she couldn't help but feel that it was getting colder.

Until she realized that she was fully naked.

The people that surrounded her gazed at her with malice. They were both extremely scary, and hungry glares.

"Where's the star of the show gone to now?" Then asked a familiar female voice, amplified by a microphone.

The people that surrounded Neo started groping her, touching her in all the wrong places.

Neo wanted to scream.

But no sound came.

She closed her eyes, hoping that it would end soon.

Once she opened them again, she was in a different place. Though it was quiet and calm, she felt the dread creeping back up.

Her body was then caressed once more, but these arms were not Pyrrha's.

It was from someone she knew long, long ago.

"I always knew you'd return~" whispered the voice to her. It was the same voice that she heard earlier in the place with blinding lights.

Neo covered her mouth with both her hands. Tears formed up in her eyes.

"My sweet Neo~" purred the voice, as her body was then roughly touched.

She shook her head multiple times, but the voice merely laughed.

She was then turned around, and Neo saw familiar, horrifying amber eyes.

"Don't recognize me? It's me, Cinder~" the woman said, licking Neo's face very slowly.

"We have so much fun to do~"

* * *

Neo woke up with a jolt, tears in her eyes and her whole body dripping cold sweat.

It was a nightmare. She sat up to calm herself down.

She wiped her tears, but they continued flowing.

Pyrrha slowly woke up, turning around to see if Neo was okay. "What's wrong?" She softly asked, slowly sitting up as well.

Neo looked at her and embraced her. Pyrrha was surprised by the tears she saw on her face, but she wrapped her arms around her as well.

"Bad dream?" She asked. Neo nodded, albeit amidst her silent crying.

Pyrrha comforted her. This was the first time Neo had a nightmare. She kissed the top of her head.

She then felt how cold Neo's body was. She hugged her tighter.

After a few minutes, Neo looked at Pyrrha, her face tearstained, and seemingly far from drying.

Pyrrha softly kissed her lips. Neo kissed back.

Afterwards, she nuzzled into her embrace.

"I assume you won't fall back to sleep any time soon?" Asked Pyrrha.

Neo nodded.

Pyrrha then looked out the window, and saw that it was still dark.

"Early morning, huh?" She simply said, kissing the top of Neo's head again.

She then felt Neo's lips playing with her skin. She smiled, and simply repositioned herself so that Neo's lips would be on her neck.

At such proximity, she could hear her girlfriend's soft breathing. She always found it cute.

"Neo, love, let's take a bath together~" she then said. Neo looked at her and showed a small smile.

Both did not move.

Pyrrha giggled. "Let's take a bath together later~" she then said, making Neo nuzzle into her further.

* * *

She wanted to ask her what her dream was about.

Pyrrha began to speak, but no words came out.

She decided that now is not the time to ask. Neo just wants her to be there, and that's what she'll be doing.

Neo then looked at her, and Pyrrha smiled at her.

Neo smiled back, and leaned closer to give her a loving kiss.

Afterwards, Neo then looked at her, a sad and somewhat terrified expression on her face.

Pyrrha was worried, and at most, hurting to see Neo being distraught and disoriented.

"What was your dream about?" She finally asked.

Neo looked away, but made a gesture using her pointer finger. First she traced her own lips, and then down to her neck, then further down to her chest and finally at her stomach.

Pyrrha held her closer. "Its about your old...job?"

Neo nodded.

Pyrrha then leaned closer, aiming for her neck. She then kissed it softly.

Neo held onto her as Pyrrha kept on kissing her neck. She didn't give her any hickeys.

"I'm here, my love. I won't let you go back there. I never will." She softly said to her ear.

Neo smiled, and surrendered herself to her.


	7. You & I

Neo tagged along with Pyrrha to buy groceries together.

Although Pyrrha told her that she's fine by herself, Neo insisted that she comes along to help.

Now they walk from one aisle to another, arms looped while Pyrrha's left arm carries the basket filled with the groceries.

"Do you want some ice cream?" She then asked, and Neo nodded, smiling at her.

Pyrrha smiled back and took two small tubs. She already knew what flavor.

_Neopolitan_. Just like her lover's name.

It was probably just a weird coincidence, but her hair and her mismatched eye colors are the same as the ice cream flavor.

Afterwards, they went to the fall in line at a nearby counter.

While waiting, Pyrrha proceeded to wrap her right arm around Neo, rather than merely loop her own around hers. The girl was caught by surprise, but she happily wrapped her own arms around Pyrrha as well.

"Did you enjoy helping me out?" She asked. Neo nodded.

"Very well, let's do this more often!" She said, and Neo smiled widely. She took Pyrrha's right hand, which was around her, and kissed the back of it.

Soon enough, they reached the counter, and afterwards, they went out of the grocery store with one plastic bag each.

* * *

Pyrrha was in the kitchen, preparing dimsum. It was going to be their dinner. Neo was busy cleaning their room.

She wanted to help, but Pyrrha told her that it's alright if she does it alone.

Still, that won't stop Neo, for she plans to enter the kitchen after cleaning the room nonetheless!

After she was done cleaning, she took a peak of her in the kitchen.

She saw Pyrrha happily steaming the said dimsum while humming a tune.

Neo immediately went in and hugged her from behind.

"Oh!" Simply said Pyrrha, smiling.

She turned around and fully hugged her. "Hungry, my dear?" She asked.

Neo looked at her, shaking her head. "Oh, well, the food is just about ready, though!" Pyrrha then said.

Neo then cupped her cheeks, making Pyrrha giggle.

"My cute little Neo~" Pyrrha then said, while Neo gently squished her cheeks, making her giggle even more.

Neo then proceeded to embrace her, while Pyrrha kissed the top of her head.

She smelled something fragrant, and realized it was merely her girlfriend's hair. "My, Neo, I never knew our shampoo was this fragrant!" Pyrrha exclaimed, making Neo look up at her with a huge smile on her face.

She leaned down and pressed her lips onto the other, gently and softly as ever.

Neo accepted the kiss, as she tiptoed a bit to reach Pyrrha's lips further.

They both broke away, and Pyrrha took at a look at their food for tonight. She needed to take the lid off to let the steam come out.

She looked at Neo and she smiled. "You go prepare the table, love, I will prepare our meal."

Neo nodded, tiptoeing once more and pecking Pyrrha's lips before she did as she was told.

* * *

They were cuddling in the bed, with Neo pressing herself further onto Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, giggled at her attempts. Her arms were already wrapped around the smaller girl, she doesn't really know why Neo would want to be smothered even further.

"My love, what are you doing?" She asked her, while Neo then sat up, pouting.

Pyrrha followed suit, and she was confused. "What's wrong? Not feeling comfortable?" She asked.

Neo crossed her arms and nodded. Pyrrha simply giggled once more as she leaned down a bit, kissing her neck.

Neo shivered a bit, flustered at what she was doing and tried to pull away from Pyrrha.

But the taller girl already had her arms around her. "Is something bothering you?" She then softly asked.

Neo simply leaned back at her embrace, enjoying now the comfort she feels. She smiled.

"So you really weren't comfortable earlier?" Pyrrha asked, making Neo nod.

"Oh you little baby~" she simply said, kissing her forehead before, eventually, landing at her lips.

It was sweet pecks, and then gentle kisses, and then it became passionate ones as Pyrrha held Neo firmly, but gently.

They stayed in the liplock for a few more minutes before Neo pulled out, panting, gasping for air.

Pyrrha blushed. "T-Too far? I'm sorry!" She said.

Neo shook her head, smiling. She gave her a thumbs up, implying that everything's alright.

Pyrrha calmed down, and sighed. "I'm very sorry: it's just that we've been spending more time lately since my schedule got lighter, and I don't want to miss any opportunity like this." She explained.

Neo smiled, comfortable in her place as she yawned. She felt lips press on the top of her head again before she dozed off to sleep.

Nestled in her embrace, Pyrrha made sure she slept well. She wasn't tired, however.

"My cute, little Neo~" she softly said, carefully leaning down as she planted yet another kiss on her lips.

* * *

She must've undergone a deep sleep, because when she woke up, Neo wasn't by her side anymore.

As she opened her eyes, she saw no rays of sunshine entering the room. Inspecting the still curtained window, she saw that there was some sort of gloomy color outside.

She stayed a few more moments in the bed when she finally heard the faint sounds of raindrops.

A rainy Saturday morning.

She sat up, her hair messy, still feeling drowsy as the bedroom door opened. She then picked up the familiar scent of caffeine.

Neo then went to the bed, cup of coffee in her left hand as she pecked Pyrrha's left cheek. Pyrrha smiled at her gesture.

She then went to the chair positioned near the window. She set her cup on the table.

Neo seems to have repositioned the bedside table near the window. It was strange, Pyrrha thought: she didn't hear any noise.

She then got out of the bed to freshen herself up.

Going into the bathroom, she washed her face and then brushed her teeth. As she was doing so, she looked at her messy hair, wondering of how to fix it up.

Then again, it _is _a Saturday: she could leave it as is.

After she was done, she smiled at the mirror, satisfied at her current look.

She went back to the bedroom, hugging the sitting Neo from behind and burying her face on the top of her head.

"Good morning~" Pyrrha softly greeted, to which Neo replied with both her hands holding her own.

She, once again, smelled something fragrant. It was Neo's hair still.

"Amazing, until now your hair remains fragrant...that shampoo sure is wonderful." She softly said, burying her face further into Neo's scalp.

Neo simply smiled, leaning back onto Pyrrha as she took a sip of her coffee.

The two simply watched the rain continue.

As Neo kept sipping her coffee, Pyrrha remembered the ice cream they bought yesterday.

"Did we eat ice cream last night?" She asked Neo.

The girl shook her head.

"Well it is too early for that…" Pyrrha said, letting go of Neo.

Yawning, she then patted her head before Neo turned around. She was confused as to why Pyrrha suddenly stopped cuddling her.

As she was looking, she saw how cute Pyrrha was with the messy morning hair. "I'm going to get coffee as well." She said with a smile.

She then approached Neo again and pecked her lips, much to the short girl's liking.

Afterwards, she then proceeded to the kitchen to get herself her own cup of the early morning beverage.

Remembering the ice cream, she proceeded to the fridge and opened the freezer, and was tempted to get a cup of ice cream instead of coffee.

She smiled. She'll do just that.

As she took out the ice cream and closed the fridge, she was greeted by arms around her.

Pyrrha giggled. "You caught me~" she said. She then turned around and saw the disappointed look of her girlfriend.

She leaned down, kissing her forehead. "One for each?" She asked, and the pout on Neo's face turned to a giddy smile.

"Alright, you adorable girl." She said, as Neo went to get her empty mug from their bedroom.

Once she returned, Pyrrha already had ice cream in her mug. She then took another spoonful and put it in Neo's mug.

After they were both satisfied with the amount of ice cream they have, Pyrrha placed the ice cream back in freezer, closed the fridge and the two of them, with their spoons and mugs went back to their room.

"Ice cream on a rainy day, and early in the morning at that? My, Neo, this is unhealthy!" Said Pyrrha, tasting the ice cream.

Neo nodded in agreement, taking a spoonful of the ice cream as well.

They ate their ice cream in silence and content as they watched the rain continue falling.


	8. You & I (2)

It was quiet. Pyrrha carefully closed the door behind her, and let out a sigh of relief.

She was home at last. She never knew the event would last _that _long.

The dimly lit living room provided her enough vision to move around accordingly.

She carefully opened the bedroom door, and saw Neo sleeping soundly. She smiled.

She went in quietly, giving her a peck on the cheek.

_'What a precious little girl~'_ she thought.

She wanted to stay a little longer, but she needed to change from her work clothes.

She sighed again. _'That event was sudden. Blake and I surely didn't expect that.'_

The event she was talking about was the retirement party held by the new Headmaster of Beacon Academy, her former alma mater.

What surprised her more was with the identity of the new Headmaster.

"Jaune, huh? He got the promotion he deserved. Well, not that he was expecting it." She said to herself. Her voice may be soft, but it certainly roused the sleeping Neo from her slumber.

"Oh? I'm sorry~" then said Pyrrha, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "Did I wake you?" She asked.

Neo, yawning before smiling at her, simply wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry I'm late, love." Pyrrha said, burying her tired face at the crook of her neck.

It was obvious how touch deprived the both of them are.

Pyrrha hugged her even more, much to Neo's surprise.

"I'm really sorry, Neo. I haven't been giving you much attention…" softly said Pyrrha.

She then looked at her, pecking her lips. "I haven't been coming home early, too…" she added.

Neo smiled, shaking her head, and gently rubbed the top of her head.

Pyrrha pouted. "Even if it's alright with you, still…"

Neo then pecked her lips, and placed her arms across her shoulders. Her forehead then touched Pyrrha's own.

"Neo…" softly said Pyrrha. She smiled. "You want to make up for the lack of attention too?" She asked.

Neo nodded, and replied further with a kiss.

* * *

"I never thought that I would be taking a warm, nice bath with you my love~" said Pyrrha, sighing out of relief and comfort as she fixed her position further in the bathtub, wrapping her arms around Neo's naked body.

Neo, whose hair was tied up to a bun, leaned further into Pyrrha, enjoying the warmth of the bath as well.

Pyrrha then held her hands, rubbing them with soap. She was cleaning her arms.

Neo was surprised, yet she immediately eased in. She had always loved the contact of Pyrrha's skin to hers.

Even after they have cleaned each other, they stayed there for a few more minutes, merely enjoying each other's warmth...and company.

"I love you so much, Neo~" sweetly said Pyrrha, making Neo smile. She then took both of her hands, kissing it in the process, making Pyrrha blush a bit.

"We should get out, you know." Then added Pyrrha, giggling as Neo made no indication of even moving.

"My love, we can't stay here the whole day." Said Pyrrha, with Neo still not moving.

Kissing the top of her head, she accepted defeat. "Ten more minutes?" She asked, and Neo noded.

Pyrrha smiled, leaning down to her neck and kissing it dearly.

* * *

They were in the kitchen, hugging each other tight. Pyrrha was supposed to prepare breakfast, but she found herself not letting go of her girlfriend.

No, she just didn't want to be away from the warmth of the love of her life.

She giggled. "We look pretty weird now, don't you think?" She asked.

Neo looked at her and shook her head. She smiled and buried her face on her chest more.

Pyrrha then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "So warm, and soft~" she remarked.

Neo then looked at her, smiling as she made a kissy face. Pyrrha giggled. "Very well~" she simply answered, giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

Afterwards, Neo still clung to her. Pyrrha giggled once more. "You're not hungry my darling?" She asked.

As if on cue, she heard Neo's stomach grumble.

Neo suddenly became embarrassed. Pyrrha gently caressed her hair. "Will you help me prepare the meal?" She asked.

Neo then looked up at her and enthusiastically nodded.


End file.
